Escape With Me
by AmethystGleam
Summary: Asellus wants out of Facinaturu and Zozma is happy to tell her how to accomplish this wish. Can the half-mystic brave her way through the eternal flame? Is the result worth the risk? [A collection of drabbles concerning the 'what would have been' omitted scenes from Asellus' Saga Frontier scenario.]
1. Introduction – Anywhere But Here

**Escape With Me;  
**A Fanfic By AmethystGleam

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Saga Frontier or any of its characters. The translations of otherwise 'unused' text from Saga Frontier belong to GlitterBerri and Robert Seddon, and were found at The Cutting Room Floor.

Caution: As this is an introspective 'how it was going to happen' fic, it does have spoilers for the game. White Rose is referred to as 'Shirobara' here, as it is her Japanese name. I like 'White Rose' equally as much, but now that I know the naming/numerical significance of her name, I will be using the Japanese version. My apologies if this bothers anyone. Furthermore, while I don't know how far I'll be taking this yet, the shoujo-ai nature of this couple might show itself. Consider yourself warned.

* * *

_Introduction – Anywhere Is Better Than Here;_

Chateau Aiguille is a prison. A dark, forbidding, strangely beautiful, rose-covered prison. I say that because I don't feel like I'm the only captive here. The humans in Rootville live in terror of mystics. The mystics in this castle live in slavery and oppression. Hell, even the crystals that light my room live with a dim light as if they're terrified to defy the unnaturally deep shadows.

I hate it here.

I hate a lot of things, lately.

My mirror is a testament to that. I knocked it over earlier when I got tired of looking at my now-green hair. To my surprise, it didn't shatter. It's far too resilient for that, just as I've become.

Most of my days are spent training under Ildon, fighting beast after beast on the rose-patterned platform as if there is no other meaning to my life. I often don't care if I win; losing is painful, but my wounds heal almost instantly. There are many nights where I cannot sleep, simply because I can't get tired.

I wander on those nights, and thank whatever fragments are left of my lucky star that I'm not holed up in a coffin like the others. I shouldn't be, after all. I'm human. It'd probably kill me.

Again.

I glower at the ceiling as though it's somewhat responsible for my current predicament and even worse mood. To my horror, it smiles back, a flash of obnoxiously white teeth out of the shadows themselves.

I gasp and all but fly off my bed as Zozma comes dropping down onto it, his unruly red hair like a stationary flame mounted atop his head. I realize I've pressed myself up against the crystal post, and it trembles under my sudden weight, sending light and shadow into a tussle across the ornate floor.

"Might not want to let that fall," Zozma chides me, knowing I'm too concerned to take my eyes off of him. "Never know who might hear."

Not that he'd be concerned about something like that. The man comes and goes like the wind. I'm afraid that if I blink, he'll be gone. I reach behind me and steady my light source, watching him hop off my bed and start lifting up the rather abused mirror.

"Just how long do you intend to stay in this castle?" he asks, admiring his own image as the glass is set upright once more. He's watching me through the reflection, and I can practically _see_ the mischief brewing in his eyes.

I cross my arms haughtily and move back towards my bed, but I won't sit down. "I don't like it here, but I don't have anywhere else to go."

"I'll teach you something useful," his voice is practically purring as he turns to face me, dancing his fingertips down the reflection at his side. It looks like two of them are mocking me. His two sides. "The incinerator outside of town... the flames there come from another region."

I inhale, trying desperately to pull some importance out of his statement: "You're saying I should jump into the fire?"

"That's up to you."

_Asshole. _I think immediately, losing my temper in my own mind: _Vague, incoherent, selfish, mischievous __asshole__._ He's smiling again as though he can see my inner struggle. I want to ask him to explain; want to ask him so much… but the minute I try, he will disappear. I know how his game works by now. I draw up my posture a bit, cross my arms, and glare at him with as much intimidation and animation as I can muster:

"Alright then, I'll see you again in another region!"

"You can return home whenever you want," he replies, laughing in the same way he always does. As though we're all just amusing little puppets. I can't help but wonder which 'home' he means. "Back to your own region."

He barely finishes speaking before he's gone, faded once more into the darkness. I make a point to ask Shirobara if he actually ever disappears, or if mystics have the power of invincibility. I could see the pompous prick just hiding himself so he can watch me stew. Mystics are like that. I hate them. Most of them. But not Shirobara.


	2. Chapter 1 - Burn It All Away

**Escape With Me;**

A Fanfic By AmethystGleam

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Saga Frontier or any of its characters. The translations of otherwise 'unused' text from Saga Frontier belong to GlitterBerri and Robert Seddon, and were found at The Cutting Room Floor.

* * *

_Chapter 1 – Burn It All Away;_

I could feel the sweat beading along my skin as I stood on the platform that extended into Kurenai's core. Her flames danced slowly around Shirobara and I in a beautiful grace, the tufts of mystic gas exhaling upwards like her sighs.

The mystic beside me seemed regretful, even hesitant, as she had when she spoke of Princess Rei a few days prior. It wouldn't do to ask about the nature of this coherent flame in front of it, so I kept my mouth shut for now, leaning to look down over the jagged edge of the platform.

The flames hissed and cackled as though in eternal torment; but the voice I had heard before, the one that had kindly greeted me to the region and introduced itself as 'Kurenai,' hardly seemed the same creature.

"Kurenai?" I began, my voice not quite as resolute as it had been during my conversation with Zozma. Still, she responded to my beckon as if overjoyed at the attention:

"_Hello again, Lady Asellus. Lady Shirobara._"

The rose princess inclined her head politely, though she did not speak, as if she knew not how to reply.

"….Zozma tells me that your fires come from another region. Is that true?"

"_Yes, it's true_," replied the flame mystic simply, as though she could say much more and was opting not to.

"Well, if we plunge in here…," I began, taking in a deep breath of the heated air. "We'll be burned to a crisp."

Should I believe Zozma? He was clearly a troublemaker, an enemy to the mystic court in many ways. Like all of the mystics here, I had only known him a short time; and he certainly didn't exude the honesty and sincerity that Shirobara did. On the one hand, helping me might help him get back at Orlouge for banishing him. On the other, getting me killed would also be a pretty good way of angering the lord. I worried my lip for a full minute, reaching to my side and toying with Asura in its sheath.

"I shall accompany you as well," said Shirobara unexpectedly, taking a step closer to my side as if helping me make up my mind. Her flowery perfume banished some of Kurenai's sulfuric smell out of my nostrils, and helped to clear my head.

"Shirobara… are you sure?"

"I have been charged by Lord Orlouge with the education of Lady Asellus. It is my duty to accompany her."

Her explanation felt a little forced, but the smile that accompanied it was endearing. Admiring.

"Thank you, Shirobara," I answered a little breathily, stepping closer to the foremost edge. The brunette had become my closest companion during my time in Facinaturu. Though she was loyal to Orlouge and respectful to all mystics, I couldn't help but feel that she and I had become friends beyond a mere order. I had found myself in her chambers on several sleepless nights, and her companionship alone seemed to drive the darkness out of the ever-dim mystic gardens. She didn't look down on me like I was simply human.

And now, I was going to have her jump into a fire with me.

I was oddly reminded of the tale of Rei's escape.

'_She committed suicide…'_ the words drifted across my mind, and through Kurenai's haze I could picture a vision of a princess I had never seen, throwing herself into these very flames. I could hear her scream as she was burnt alive, her only escape from Orlogue's domain. From his dominance.

Was Shirobara the same as any other princess that remained? Too entranced by Orlouge to speak against him? Would I be liberating her as Rei had liberated herself, or would I simply be killing us both? I'm not a mystic. I could never reincarnate.

I felt Shirobara's hands settle on my left arm, and only then did I realize I had begun shaking. She gazed at me with concern, and I felt somehow guilty for worrying her. Nonetheless, she joined me at the edge, finally sliding one hand down to lock her fingers with my own. She did not look away from me. She did not look down.

"_Be safe, Shirobara... Please protect Lady Asellus_," Kurenai's voice was fainter now. Or perhaps I couldn't hear it as well when I was focusing only on the woman beside me.

"Thank you, Princess Kurenai." My companion's reply was but a whisper. When Shirobara squeezed my hand I closed my eyes. I don't even remember taking that last step, but I remember falling forward; and I remember the heat as it tore into me.

Shirobara never let go of my hand… and I never opened my eyes. I didn't need to. I knew she was with me.


	3. Chapter 2 - Fleeing and Frozen

**Escape With Me;**

A Fanfic By AmethystGleam

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Saga Frontier or any of its characters. The translations of otherwise 'unused' text from Saga Frontier belong to GlitterBerri and Robert Seddon, and were found at The Cutting Room Floor. Information about Kurenai is thanks to AsuraHime on the GameFAQ's translation topic 'The Secrets of the Essence of Saga Frontier.' As Kurenai's name means 'Deep Crimson' it's a suitable allusion to her new flame-color. Breaking it up into 'Kure' and 'nai' however, comes up with many different meanings, one of my favorites being 'absence of myself.' I find it a poetic way of looking at her lost body.

Warning: Nakedness and shoujo-ai allusions in this chapter.

* * *

_Chapter 2 – Fleeing and Frozen;_

I had blacked out sometime during the fall, and when I awoke, I was afraid to open my eyes, in case what awaited me wasn't the world of the living. My body felt hot as I laid there on the ground, practically exhaling steam.

What had I done? Green hair was bad enough, but I'd just thrown myself into an incinerator. As a human, I shouldn't be alive.

As a human…

"Shirobara…," I quietly whine aloud, realizing the lack of her hand in mine. Forcing open eyes that almost felt welded shut, I was greeted by a stark white scenery that injured my vision with its brightness. Above me, the red sky moved quietly, not roaring or angry from this end, but placid and smooth.

I hear footsteps lightly crunching along the snow behind me, and hope they belong the person I'm looking for. The person I would never forgive myself for killing.

"It's finally burnt out.," Shirobara began, kneeling daintily at my side. "Your hair and skin have regenerated. However, your clothes were all burned."

What she's just said is asinine. Impossible. I'm staring up into her face, noting the few white flowers still tucked into her chestnut locks. If they had survived, then…

My gaze trails down. She seems even more pale against the snowy backdrop, a porcelain doll without clothes. She isn't shivering, but I can tell she's cold. I clear my throat and look abruptly away, trying to force my body into a sitting position. Hadn't she said just a moment ago that _my_ clothes were burned away?

A shriek escapes me as I look down to see myself just as exposed as she is. I cross my legs and fold my arms over my chest, half inclined to start burying myself under the snow for any kind of decency. I'm dripping slightly, from where the melted snow is rolling off my heated body in droplets, quickly cooling down my temperature as the last of Kurenai's fiery embrace leaves me.

Shirobara is staring at my back. I can feel her eyes on me, and her patience, as she waits for me to stop squeaking and say something, but I can't seem to pull myself together. My eyes are wild, combing the world around us for some sign of civilization. A sign that we're not alone; a sign of anything, really. A dull red gleam catches my attention and I'm suddenly on all fours, sprinting for it.

Asura. The beautiful sword I'd sold part of my soul for. Even the Eternal Flame I'd crashed through hadn't damaged the enchanted blade, and it had landed some distance from me, hilt up in the snow. I wrap one hand around it, suddenly glad not to be completely helpless, and swallowing a lump in my throat, I look back to the mystic princess.

"It's cold…," I stammer, not knowing what else to say. Having left my warm patch of melted ground didn't help. I'm wearing the snow around me in inches as it creeps up my ankles, sending freezing tremors up and down my form. I can barely grip Asura as I start to look around again. There's a few lone, dead trees nearby, but beyond that there's nothing. Just flaming sky, and frozen earth.

"That's proof that you are human, Lady Asellus," Shirobara points out, comfortingly, knowing how much I like to be told I'm not a mystic. Not even half of one. I manage to smile at her, once more pulling my eyes up from where they had begun to wander over the curves of her frame, and I try, instead, to focus on the cold.

I wonder how much warmer it would be if we were closer together.

"I can't feel a thing," I lie, passing Asura back and forth in front of me a few times just to keep moving. I feel like I'll freeze in place if I don't _move_. It's painful, but I don't want her to worry. "Where is this place?"

I expect her to know. Shirobara knows everything, and unlike the others, there isn't much she hesitates to tell me. I've always appreciated her honesty, and it's why I feel she's so different from the rest of the mystics. She doesn't care about power or position, or who has what color blood. She cares about _me_.

"A region where the sky burns and the rest of the land freezes. We are in Mosperiburg." She motioned gracefully in front of her, her fingers curling into a gesture of invitation. "Let us go."

"Where?" It's an obvious question, but one I ask very quickly as I start walking towards her. She pauses to watch me approach, and I can feel myself turning colors when I notice her eyes aren't where they should be. I open my mouth to say something-though I don't know what—but she speaks before I can finish my thought.

"The palace of Lord Virgil, a lord of the mystics." Shirobara notes the way I immediately scowl at the mention of a mystic lord, and reaches out to touch my arm. "Do not worry. Virgil is different from Lord Orlouge. I hear he is a merry fellow."

I could make a crack about how Orlouge considers himself a 'merry bedfellow,' but I refrain, instead offering a chatter of my teeth as I fall into step beside the brunette. I don't bother asking how long we'll have to walk, because I don't want to know. I'm too busy trying to think of warmer things, like the fires of Kurenai.

I remember, then, a misplaced oddity from the moment before Shirobara and I had leapt into the fire.

"Shirobara?"

"Yes, Lady Asellus?"

"You called Kurenai 'Princess Kurenai'…" I don't phrase it as a question, in case she doesn't want to answer it. She had seemed nervous about the flame to begin with. To my surprise, Shirobara doesn't hesitate to answer, as if even this small distance we've acquired from Orlouge is already freeing up her mind.

"Kurenai is also one of my lord's princesses. Her situation, like Rei's, is very complicated. Kurenai was once known as Merope, and she was Orlouge's eighth princess."

"Those flames… were a princess?" It explained the human-like voice, but definitely not the flames.

Shirobara nodded. "Yes. Merope was a fire mystic, and spectacularly beautiful. She took great pride in that beauty, and that drew my lord's interest. He sought to own her, and as with all things he displays an interest in, he made it so."

I grit my teeth a little at her description. Why had that bastard wanted a human like me, anyway? I'm not even that pretty. I look down again over my exposed form, and secretly compare myself to the woman beside me. My chest is at least half the size of hers, and my stride is heavier, less graceful. I'm not princess material.

"Unfortunately," Shirobara continued, seemingly oblivious to my comparisons, "My lord's interest in her faded very quickly. He moved on to other princesses, and forgot about Merope. She, however, was still entranced by his charm and could do nothing but suffer when she lost his favor. Though she refused to frown, fearing it might ugly her pretty face, she no longer smiled. She no longer displayed any emotion at all, and lay about the castle like a discarded doll, not feeding, nor living."

Part of me wanted to agree that Shirobara's story was awful… and the other wanted to say that the clearly vain girl had gotten what she deserved. The more I thought about it, the more sympathetic I became. Everyone wants to be wanted, after all, and Orlouge wasn't even man enough to carry out that task for her. It's no wonder she spends all her time burning, now. I'd be pretty pissed if I had been loved and discarded like that, too.

"Her body began to fade away over time, leaving only her consciousness and mystic power, the eternal and undying flames, behind. As she was, to him, no longer beautiful inside and out, my lord established her as Facinaturu's furnace. The one tasked with destroying all the failures of Rootville and the Chateau. He thought it might be a lesson to her, for betraying him and refusing to upkeep her beauty."

"What? He punished her because _he_ neglected her?" I was beside myself.

"It was her choice to change her name," Shirobara continued. "She felt she had failed him as a princess, so she revoked her name and number. She is loyal to him even now, I believe."

"If that's true, then why did she help us escape?" My companion didn't answer me, but she didn't have to. I already knew the answer; I smell like Orlouge. Like his filthy blood, and like everyone else, she was probably just mistaking me for him.

Despite myself, I let out a low whine. I felt frozen all over, and my body had been shivering so long that every muscle in my body was starting to ache. Talking had helped keep my teeth from chattering and setting my jaw off its placement, but the awkward silence I had just created was quickly undoing that.

"Lady Asellus?"

"Yes, Shirobara?"

"May I put my arm around you?"

I flipped my gaze to her immediately, and I can see that I must have looked alarmed because the docile princess took an immediate step away.

"I apologize if I have offended you—" she began quickly, and it was all I could do to reach my arm around her shoulders and pull her up against my side. We hadn't stopped walking, and our pace was off for a moment before we synchronized, but I felt somehow relieved to have her so near again. Her body was cold, but not nearly as much as mine, as though she had some kind of internal sunshine that radiated outwards, keeping the last flowers in her hair alive, as well as myself.

"I thought you weren't cold?" I asked, squeezing her shoulder a little as if to drive home the point that I didn't mind helping her. Or myself, for that matter.

"I am not," she began slowly, considering her words. "But you seemed very chilled.. and I thought, if my body could be of use to you…"

I stopped her right there.

"Bara," I began, shortening her name to just the flowery bit. "Let's not say stuff like that, okay? It's bad enough you call me 'Lady' Asellus, but don't think you have to give yourself to me like you do to Orlouge. He and I are nothing alike."

She had begun turning a rather adorable shade of pink at my accusations, and our lack of clothing made me realize that people tended to blush with more than just their cheeks. The tinge ran its way up from her heart, caressing her chest and even her throat on its way to her face.

I made myself look away, and was glad for it. I could see the beginnings of a dark-looking structure in the distance, and I immediately fumbled across my mind for a word that meant 'oasis' but pertained to something other than the heat of the desert.

"Am I hallucinating?" Shirobara would be able to confirm or deny my vision. I was certain of that.

"No. That is, indeed, the residence of Lord Virgil. We are almost there."


End file.
